


Baby It's Christmas

by vivaforever597



Series: Christmas 2013 Drabbles [2]
Category: Toradora!
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuji woke with a start. He found himself in a safe, familiar place, on his bed, Taiga’s arms around him and her hair tickling the back of his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [the Bananarama song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bb5QQTdgvoE).

Ryuuji woke with a start. In the dream, he had fallen from the bridge again, but this time, the water below wasn’t so shallow, and he’d found himself tumbling ever downward… But now he found himself in a safe, familiar place, on his bed, Taiga’s arms around him and her hair tickling the back of his neck. On the other side of the door there was a quiet shuffling sound. Yacchan had probably gotten up for a midnight snack, he thought.

In her sleep, Taiga started muttering something he couldn’t make out at first but then turned into “Chris… Christmas…” He turned his head, as little as he could so as not to wake her, and saw the trace of a smile on her face. She looked more peaceful than she had in a while, he realized.

He moved to bury his head into his pillow and fall back asleep, but caught a glimpse of the small clock Taiga had put against the opposite wall. 12:42. Ryuuji grinned to himself and turned over to face Taiga, not caring that he was stirring her awake, for then he reached over to wake her with a kiss on the cheek.

Her eyes blinked open. “Eh?” she muttered.

"It’s past midnight," he said. "It’s Christmas Eve. Merry Christmas."

Taiga returned his smile. “Merry Christmas, Ryuuji,” she whispered.

It had been only two years since the Christmas Eve on which Ryuuji had tried to confess to Minori, only a little over a year and a half since he and Taiga and decided to marry. A very long engagement, he thought. But this Christmas, they wouldn’t let any opportunities escape them. By this time next year, he decided, they’d be more than engaged.


End file.
